As vehicles that run by using electrically-driven motors as a motive power source, for example, hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles are widely used in recent years in addition to railroad vehicles. Further, mining dump trucks and other large-size construction machines are also electrified. A formerly known electric vehicle uses a power split device (differential) and drives a plurality of wheels with one motor. However, a presently known electric vehicle is equipped with a plurality of motors for independently driving individual wheels in order, for instance, to control the motion of the vehicle by regulating the driving torque of each wheel on an individual basis. A relevant technology disclosed, for instance, in JP-A-2005-73458 relates to an electric vehicle having motors capable of distributing a driving force to front and rear, left- and right-side wheels. When a target driving force (requested driving force) in the front-rear direction and a target driving force (requested driving force) in the left-right direction cannot be simultaneously provided within a range of torque that can be output by left- and right-side motors, this technology gives higher priority to the target driving force in the front-rear direction than to the target driving force in the left-right direction in order to improve the traction performance of the vehicle.